


jumping off your sinking ship

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: This world isn't real.
Relationships: Dom Cobb/Mal Cobb
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	jumping off your sinking ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/gifts).



> Prompt: Mercy  
> Genre: Curtal Sonnet
> 
> Choose your explanation:  
> A. I just... love curtal sonnets  
> B. Mousie gifted me a drabble so I had to gift her a drabble back  
> C. When I heard she was too busy ~~getting a master's degree~~ BEING A NERD to fill this week's challenge, I humbly stepped forth to fill this gap in for her collection ~~even though it was neither asked for nor wanted~~
> 
> PS: If anyone asks, settling and rattling are two syllables each, don't @ me iambic pentameter

I wake, the torment settling 'neath my skin  
The roar of trains and rattling metal tracks  
His hands around my own, he promised me–

Uneasy eyes and hushèd lies begin  
As I take note of all that this world lacks  
And beg him desp'rately so he can see–

Can he not feel the harm that his word brings?  
Denying love and cov'ring up the facts  
Just one way left to honour vows that we–

I feel the rush of air, like growing wings  
I'm free


End file.
